User talk:Benxander
Hello I see you are a fan of Pandemonium. As am I. Please contact me at my site: http://wyndon-torque.deviantart.com Hi I have already done some minor general descriptions for some of the levels. think u can improve? By the way, wouldn't u agree with me that The Bitter End is the most dangerous of the levels, considering the whole level is booby-trapped? WikiSurf (talk) 12:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Well now that I've done the idle animation page, I'm considering writing a little on the levels once a day until they're done. And yeah, Bitter End's a minefield and a half isn't it? Very dangerous business. --Benxander (talk) 12:55, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Just curious, which one would u start on first? or are you going chronilogically by level? Goon City already has a background... WikiSurf (talk) 13:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll probably do it in chronological order, starting with where I left off in the first game's levels. What do you think of the idle animation page? Was a bit of work, but I think it's come off nicely with the gallery. I've got some more 'technical' pages to come which I've snapped pics for on PSN. --Benxander (talk) 14:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello? U there? Can we talk things over about the level pages? WikiSurf (talk) 14:56, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. I've been meaning to get back to editing this wiki, but I've had so much work to do and so many other commitments. What is it you'd like to discuss about them?--Benxander (talk) 10:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Also, the Pandemonium 2 level pages could use some expansion as well as the enemy, boss, and boss level articles. WikiSurf (talk) 15:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Ideally, I'd like to continuously work on the Pandemonium wiki until it was a complete encyclopedia of the series, but I can only do so much at a given time I'm afraid. It's nice to finally have the main levels for PandeI done. Boss levels probably next. Got anything else to add? Any other article ideas? --Benxander (talk) 19:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Now that u mention it, there are some red links that need sorting out like the Eggs (those pink things that appear in Huevos Libertad! and Pipe Haus). also, when u say boss levels u also mean to do their respective bosses as well? I mean, Hot Pants has been fully explored with info, both boss and the level itself. Also some info may be needed for the Righteous Path as to what each level is represented by. WikiSurf (talk) 19:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC ) ::::All good points, they've been added to the community to-do list and people will be able to find them there. :) --Benxander (talk) 15:14, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think expansion of enemy pages would be a good idea too (especialy those in Pande2). WikiSurf (talk) 09:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I see you've finally gotten images for the bonus levels.... So, what's next? WikiSurf (talk) 09:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I did indeed. I was passing by and updated a few things. Not sure what to do next, perhaps edit the main page. --Benxander (talk) 10:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe, I did say expansion on Pande2 enemy descriptions would be a possibility... WikiSurf (talk) 11:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::in any case, any more improvements planned? WikiSurf (talk) 19:17, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::as the main page lacked pictures, I spent a while last night making Nikki & Fargus clickable icons, as well as adding the Pandemonium logo to the wiki's header - what do you think? I'm still planning expanding Pande2 enemy descriptions, but I'll probably do it when I next sit down and play the game or watch a walkthrough, especially because you've helped name the majority - I'll have to find which ones you mean. When I do that I'll probably snap some pics as well for those articles. --Benxander (talk) 09:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've also made a small start of the Righteous Path. u should do the rest from the screencaps for each level's RP backdrop... Also, the Pande2 enemy pics should be easy since the descriptions for them so far would give u a clue as to what they look like... WikiSurf (talk) 09:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I don't think it'll be a difficult task at all, but I do need to refamiliarize myself with which enemies are which as it's been a while. --Benxander (talk) 15:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Besides, I put in each Pande2 enemy article which levels they're encountered in. I have done some on the Righteous Path. It's a bit crude at the moment, but u could reassess the grammer, per se... WikiSurf (talk) 15:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I see u added soundtrack pages now WikiSurf (talk) 21:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I can see u added infoboxes for Clam and Guppy. anything else? WikiSurf (talk) 23:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello? any other things to add? you've not been on for quite a while...WikiSurf (talk) 18:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Wikisurf, how're you doing? I've been very busy with my studies for the most of this year. I've only been checking up on my wikias every few days to make sure there's been no vandalism. Nothing else I'm intending to add at the moment; but the poll could be a monthly feature, what do you think? Also, we could do with connecting this wikia with other Crystal Dynamics wikias in some way. You mentioned we could connect with the Gex wika a while ago? --Benxander (talk) 19:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::What about improving on levels, enemies and bosses? Also, It would make sense to connect this wikia with other Crystal Dynamics ones, especially the Gex wikia (after all, Nikki mae a cameo in Gex 2, rite?)WikiSurf (talk) 20:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd love to have the level articles improved, but I don't have much time to devote to them. Can't you have a go, and I'll look over them? I'll see what I can do with connecting this wiki with other Crystal Dynamics wikis. --Benxander (talk) 09:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) U should try Orylen's LPs of the two games. They're bound to have one or more useful bits of info, as in level and enemy description quotes from the manual and such. Furthermore, SEGA Retro may have some manual scans. WikiSurf (talk) 20:58, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Featured article Hello? any particular reason u made Magical Hoppers the feqtured article? WikiSurf (talk) 16:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :It's one of the more interesting pieces of Pandemonium knowledge. I'm sure there's a lot of fans out there that aren't even aware there was a Japanese edition. With figures of about 100 views a day, I'm sure it'll be appreciated by a fair few newcomers.--Benxander (talk) 19:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Benxander. I approved your request, so I'm here to help. I just edited the main page to insert the column tags, which display a left column at 670 pixels wide and a right column at 330 pixels wide. Using the column tags also ensures that the page's content will properly "wrap around" the ad at the top right. For more info about the column tags, see . If you wanted me to do more to the main page, just let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks JoePlay! I really appreciate the help. Hopefully with this added bit of knowledge I can go about adding a poll, featured article and maybe some other small things as well. Any ideas for making the contents section look more presentable?--Benxander (talk) 10:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Because the contents section has four categories, you might consider using a to link to them. You could choose an image that best represents each category and highlight them in a more visually appealing way. If you decide to try that, remember that the image size should be 670x360. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:13, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for helping out Haha, hey! You're welcome. I wasn't sure if you'd like the changes, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway! I recently bought these games on GOG.com, so when I get around to playing them, hopefully I'll be able to help you out even more (I could take screenshots of the various levels, enemies, etc.). :) ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 13:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC) : Well, good, haha! You know, the main page could even have two polls, if you'd like. Also, if you have any other sections in mind for the main page, I'd be glad to help you implement them. As for screencapping, I could even get you screencaps from the Japanese version(s). Currently I'm working on fixing some things up over at the Gallowmere Wiki and the NIER Wiki, but once I'm done with those, I'll help out around here as well. :) The message wall's pretty good, IMO. There are no real cons I can think of. The old talk pages will be harder to access and impossible to use, but other than that, it's neat. Notifications appear on the top navigation bar; which reminds me, the icon for them can be customized to fit the Wiki's style, you could go for an ankh or something. I have the head of the titular character in place of the message bubbles, for example. You could also activate the chat feature, if you'd like. I don't know if that'd get much use, but it's cool for chatting in real time, hehe. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 14:01, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: A did you know sounds good! As for other sections, well, you can check out my Wiki for inspiration, or even others. A Wikia Gaming Footer might be good for promoting your Wiki. Glad to see you modernized your Wiki, hah. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 14:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC)